The Land Before Time: A New Generation
by Vitani825
Summary: True Love comes in strange packages. This is a love that shall never die. LittlefootXCera. Features OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. **

Littlefoot wandered aimlessly around the Great Valley. He met up with his best friend Cera at the Thundering Falls. The young adults both have something they needed to talk about.

"Littlefoot; I have something to confess," Cera said.

"I do too," Littlefoot replied.

Cera took a couple of deep breaths.

"Here goes, I love you," Cera said.

Littlefoot smiled warmly and nuzzled Cera.

"I love you too; you're the only one for me," Littlefoot said.

Cera smiled as she planted her lips onto Littlefoot's mouth. Littlefoot returned the kiss. He was glad that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her. They broke apart moments later.

"I guess that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend," Cera replied.

Littlefoot nodded and smiled.

He never had a girlfriend before; it was all new to him. Soon enough, they went back to their respective nesting spots. Littlefoot walked back and noticed that his grandpa was lazing around.

"Hi Grandpa," Littlefoot said.

"Hey Littlefoot; what's new?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm in love," Littlefoot said.

Grandpa wondered which girl Littlefoot has chosen as a girlfriend.

"With whom?" Grandpa asked.

Littlefoot took a couple of deep breaths and prepared himself in case his grandpa's reaction to the news was negative.

"Cera," Littlefoot answered.

Grandpa smiled. He knew that Littlefoot was so close with Cera ever since they arrived at the Great Valley.

"Your grandma would be proud of you," Grandpa said.

Grandpa lowered his head and let a few tears fall from his eyes. He was heartbroken after the death of his wife only a day ago. She had the same illness that Grandpa caught back when Littlefoot was only 7. Grandpa felt bad since he could have done something; but, there wouldn't have been enough time to gather Night Flowers from the Land of Mists and bring them back to cure her.

"At least she's with Mom; and she's not in pain anymore; and she'll forever be in our hearts; just like Mom," Littlefoot said.

Grandpa smiled weakly and wiped the tears away with his paw.

"I really needed to hear that; thanks Littlefoot," Grandpa said.

Littlefoot nuzzled the side of his grandpa's face with his head.

Meanwhile, Cera returned to her nest to talk to her dad, step-mom, sisters, niece and nephew.

"Guys; I have something to tell you," Cera said.

Topsy came to a conclusion.

"You're in love with Littlefoot and he is your boyfriend," Topsy guessed.

Cera was shocked.

"How did you know?" Cera asked.

Topsy chuckled.

"It's obvious; I've seen you two together and you get all giggly whenever you think about him," Topsy said.

Tria wasn't any less surprised by the news. Diana, Tricia and the twins nodded their heads.

"So; if there are any objections; talk to the tail; because I'm all grown up and can choose whomever I want to love," Cera replied.

Dinah and Dana laughed; they thought the talk to the tail remark was hilarious. Tria, Tricia and Diana didn't seem to have any objections; it all went down to Topsy. Would he disapprove of Littlefoot and Cera's love? She had no way of knowing what he is thinking. After a moment of silence, Topsy started speaking.

"If you love each other that much; we hope you two will be happy together," Topsy replied.

Cera started grinning from ear to ear. Soon enough, Littlefoot and his family met up with Cera and her family. Topsy noticed the sad look in Grandpa's eyes.

"Oh Longneck; I know how you feel; losing a loved one can be heartbreaking; you were there for me when my first wife died and I can be there for you since you lost your wife; that's what friends are for," Topsy said.

Grandpa smiled weakly and nodded at the threehorn.

"Yes; on a happier note; Littlefoot and Cera have fallen in love and are a couple," Grandpa said.

"Yeah; I guessed what Cera was going to say before she even said it," Topsy replied.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and Cera decided to tell the rest of their friends the news.

This is the first chapter of my first LittlefootXCera story; I really love this pairing. It may not be canon, but, who cares? It's fanfiction. I also added extra characters; blood related siblings for Littlefoot, along with them having their own kids, an OC mom (Diana) for Dinah and Dana; extended family for Topsy. More characters will arrive sometime in the story; sorry Grandma Longneck fans; she isn't shown in this story since she has died. However, she will be referenced more than Littlefoot's mother ever was in the series.


	2. Chapter 2

Littlefoot and Cera are meeting with their friends to tell them the good news. They already told everyone in Littlefoot and Cera's extended families about it. Only Ducky, Petrie and Spike don't know what is new. They are meeting at the Tall Trees.

"Hey guys; Littlefoot and I are together now," Cera said.

"That is great; yep, yep, yep," Ducky said.

"Me think so too," Petrie replied.

"Uh-huh," Spike added.

Littlefoot and Cera were glad their friends think their love is great news.

"Hey Littlefoot; your grandpa seems down all the time," Ducky observed.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Yeah; my grandma died and Grandpa is devastated; just mentioning her brings tears to his eyes; he also hasn't eaten since Grandma's death," Littlefoot said.

Meanwhile, Topsy and Tria went by to see Grandpa Longneck. They saw that he was still very upset and tried to cheer him up. The elderly male looked at the threehorn couple and smiled weakly.

"Hi Topsy, Tria," Grandpa said.

"You okay?" Topsy asked.

Grandpa lowered his head.

"No; my heart still aches; I still hear her voice in my head; I don't think I'll ever feel better," Grandpa said, near tears.

Topsy walked closer to the distraught elderly male. Consoling others was never his strong point; but, he would do his best.

"I know you loved her; she loved you too; just like I loved my first wife; I was devastated for a long time just like you are now; the pain of losing a loved one never goes away completely; but, time heals all wounds," Topsy replied, also near tears.

Soon enough, Grandpa pulled Topsy into an embrace and broke down. The threehorn also broke down because of the sad sight. The one thing that he didn't do was pull away. He wasn't usually the hugging type; but, in this case, he would make an exception since his friend was heartbroken. Tria watched the scene from a distance only to break down as well. She hung her head in sympathy for Grandpa Longneck. Tears flowed freely from her eyes; Littlefoot and Cera showed up just as a cry-fest was happening. Littlefoot and Cera looked over at Topsy and Grandpa Longneck; they were surprised that they were hugging each other. It was something they hardly ever did; unless it was for comfort.

"Poor Grandpa; he's not usually the crying type; but, you'll know something is serious if he cries," Littlefoot said.

Several moments later, Topsy and Grandpa broke their embrace and dried their tears.

"Sorry about that Topsy," Grandpa said.

The threehorn shrugged.

"I got over the initial shock when you pulled me into that embrace; but, I also sensed that you needed a hug," Topsy said.

Grandpa nodded.

"I don't feel much better; but, that hug did help somewhat," Grandpa replied.

"That's good; I'm not usually the type that's good at consoling people; you were always better at it; in fact, you made me feel better after I talked to you about my nightmare of the Great Earthshake; on the day that it happened," Topsy recalled.

Tria was shocked at the revelation. She never knew Topsy met Grandma and Grandpa Longneck after the Great Earthshake. Littlefoot and Cera knew what happened to the grown ups after the tragedy.

A while later, Topsy and Tria said goodbye and left for their nest. Grandpa seemed to be cheered up after that pep-talk from Topsy. He knew the threehorn had a soft side even with his gruff exterior.

"How long were you two standing there?" Grandpa asked.

"Long enough to see you and dad hug each other; it's rare for him to show a softer side," Cera commented.

Grandpa nodded. He may have lost a wife; but, when Littlefoot and Cera get married, he'll gain some more in-laws. Cera is especially glad about it since she always looked up to Grandpa Longneck as a grandfather; and now he can be once she and Littlefoot get married.

There you have it; another Grandpa/Topsy friendship scene. Topsy may not seem to be the type of guy with a soft side; but, even tough guys can show emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

A few more days have gone by; Grandpa Longneck was still somewhat depressed. He still hasn't eaten anything since the tragedy. His time that he could spend eating was used for walking around. Topsy walked around and noticed something about the elderly male; he was losing weight from not eating and walking around all day. He decided to tell Littlefoot what was going on.

Moments later, Littlefoot appeared behind Topsy. The threehorn looked up at Littlefoot and sighed.

"What is it Mr. Threehorn?" Littlefoot asked.

Topsy sighed.

"It's your grandpa; he's worse now than he was a few days ago; I can see that he's lost a lot of weight; his ribs are almost visible," Topsy said, disturbed.

Littlefoot was expecting his grandpa to lose the desire to eat after the loss of a loved one.

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on him," Littlefoot reassured the threehorn.

Topsy nodded and walked back to his nest.

Once there, Topsy saw Dinah and Dana talking with their best friends. He smiled as the teenagers were talking amongst themselves. Dinah turned to Topsy and smiled.

"Hey Grandpa," Dinah said.

"Hi kids," Topsy replied.

The three teenaged longnecks wondered about the condition of their great-grandfather.

"What's going on Mr. Threehorn?" Amber asked.

Topsy faced the blue longneck.

"Your great-grandfather is in bad shape; he hasn't eaten anything since your great-grandmother's death; he's losing weight like crazy from lack of food; I'm not sure if he'll live much longer; I've never seen anyone feel so alone without a mate; seeing him like that to me is just heartbreaking and gut-wrenching," Topsy explained.

Topsy truly felt bad for the elderly male having lost his first wife 17 years previously and he went through a period without eating. Luckily for him, Grandpa Longneck managed to get him out of his depression due to his nature. Topsy wanted to return the favor and has failed in his first attempt; although, the elderly male appreciated him for it.

A while later, Topsy was near the Thundering Falls and saw a young kid assuming to be Hyp's daughter. She fell into the watering hole and was struggling to stay afloat. Topsy watched in horror as the flashbacks of his brother drowning at his old home.

"Oh! It's Trike's death all over again," Topsy moaned.

The threehorn ran as fast as he could, only to trip over a tree root and twist his ankle. The pain was too great and he roared in intense pain. Luckily for him, Littlefoot was near the watering hole and pulled out the young sprinter. Hyp was at the scene and hugged the longnck's leg.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I wouldn't have known what I'd do if I lost Nedra," Hyp said, tears of joy filling his eyes.

Young Nedra squealed happily and profusely licked Littlefoot's face. Topsy watched from a distance and sighed. Grandpa had heard his roar and came to his rescue.

"I'm so glad that hatchling didn't drown like my brother did; I've never seen Hyp be so affectionate towards Littlefoot before," Topsy said, as Grandpa wrapped up his back leg with sticks and leaves.

"Yeah, well, he did save Hyp's little girl's life," Grandpa said.

Topsy nodded and sighed. He tried to hide a tear that slid down his face. It didn't go unnoticed by Grandpa. He knew the threehorn to well; since he's known him for 17 cold times.

"You're thinking about your brother again, aren't you?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah; even though he was an asshole, I still loved him," Topsy said.

Grandpa chuckled. He normally would admonish the threehorn for swearing; but, he would let it slide since he was hurt; physically and mentally.

At the thundering Falls, Hyp was talking to Littlefoot.

"I can't believe you were willing to help me after what a jerk I was to you over the years," Hyp said.

Littlefoot smiled.

"I'd help out anybody; even if they were jerks; your daughter was drowning and Mr. Threehorn would've seen death by drowning for the second time in his life; the first time was from when he was 6; he told me it was okay to tell you," Littlefoot replied.

Hyp looked over at the threehorn; he has never seen him so scared. He always thought of Topsy as the toughest guy next to Grandpa Longneck.

"It's so sad; to be 6 and having to lose a sibling," Hyp replied.

Littlefoot nodded.

"He told me that he tried to save his brother; his brother died and he almost drowned; that's why he's scared of water," Littlefoot said.

Nedra was uncomfortable with the silence.

"Thank you for saving me Mr. Littlefoot," Nedra replied.

Littlefoot chuckled uneasily at being addressed as a Mr.; he felt that he was too young, still.

"You're welcome; and don't call me Mr. Littlefoot; I'm much too young for that," Littlefoot said.

"Okay Littlefoot," Nedra responded.

Littlefoot smiled at the hatchling.

"You're nothing like your dad," Littlefoot told the 5 year old.

Nedra smiled.

"Well, we better get going; see you Littlefoot; and thanks again," Hyp said.

Nedra waved goodbye as she followed her dad back to their nest.

"Bye," Littlefoot responded.

Grandpa walked up to Littlefoot.

"I'm glad to see you and Hyp becoming friends now; seeing as you saved his daughter from a certain death," Grandpa said.

"Yeah; where is Mr. Threehorn?" Littlefoot asked.

"He's at his nest; his ankle was injured while he ran; he was about to run over here and he tripped over a tree root," Grandpa responded.

Littlefoot sighed.

"At least he'll survive; even though it sucks to have a twisted ankle," Littlefoot replied.

Grandpa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Grandpa said.

Littlefoot was glad to see his grandpa up and about despite still feeling depressed.

"You eaten yet?" Littlefoot asked.

"No; I can't eat when I'm upset; the reason why I came out here was because Topsy needed my help; he can't walk easily on three legs," Grandpa said.

Littlefoot nodded. He knew his grandpa would go out of his way to help others despite the tragedy that happened a few days before. The two longnecks parted ways; Grandpa went back to his nest and Littlefoot went to find the rest of the gang.

Another chapter done; lots of sad parts in here. This story practically writes itself. I too like the softer side of Topsy's character; it just makes it seem like he was hiding the pain of loss underneath his gruff exterior. More OC's have been mentioned; Dinah and Dana's best friends (Amber, Xavier and Coco) are the offsprings of one of Littlefoot's older siblings (Eli). I know he's an only child in canon; but, I've always thought if Cera can have older siblings, nieces and nephews; why can't Littlefoot?


	4. Chapter 4

Tria came back to her nest after a visit with Cera. She saw a very upsetting sight; Topsy was down with an injury. She walked over to him.

"Oh Topsy; what happened?" Tria asked, nuzzling him.

"I tripped and twisted my ankle," Topsy answered.

Tria nodded.

"Don't worry dear; it'll get better soon," Tria replied.

Topsy smiled.

"You're right; it doesn't hurt that bad; unless I put weight on it," Topsy said.

"You just stay off that foot; I know it sounds harsh; but, it won't get better if you try to walk on it," Tria said.

"I know," Topsy responded.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot wandered around looking for Cera. He had some of her favorite flowers in his mouth; and he's planning on proposing to her. Luckily for him, Cera was headed his way. They met up at the Tall Trees. He set the flowers on the ground and smiled at her.

"Littlefoot; you shouldn't have; how did you remember I loved yellow flowers?" Cera asked.

"I've known you since we were 5; we got off on a rocky start; but, you became my first best friend; and I thought it was important to remember your favorite flowers," Littlefoot replied.

Cera smiled.

"You're so sweet; that's why I love you," Cera said.

Littlefoot smiled.

"There is something I want to ask; would you become my wife?" Littlefoot asked.

Tears of joy ran down Cera's cheeks; the same with Littlefoot.

"Of course I will," Cera said, getting up on her hind legs, grabbing Littlefoot's face and kissing him on the mouth.

The kiss was special; Littlefoot didn't want to let go; but, he knew it had to end. He knew he had to save more kissing for the union ceremony. The now engaged couple broke apart and Cera got back on all fours. They had some family members to tell about their good news. Cera ate her flowers and wiped her mouth with her paw.

"Those flowers are sure tasty," Cera remarked.

Moments later, Littlefoot and Cera gathered their families and friends over at Topsy and Tria's nest.

"We called you here for a very good reason," Cera replied.

The others all waited for the couple to tell them their news.

"I asked Cera to marry me and she said yes," Littlefoot said.

"That's wonderful; we're so happy for you two," Tria said.

Cera smiled at her step-mom.

"Thank you Tria; Dad, say something," Cera said.

"Congratulations; I just hope you two have a good life and a long marriage; not like what happened to your mother," Topsy said.

Cera remembered her mom had died out in the Mysterious Beyond when she was a kid; as well as her nestmates. Dinah and Dana would never be able to meet their grandmother; Tria is the only threehorn who comes close to being their grandmother; even if she was only a step.

"Don't worry twins; I know your grandmother would be proud of you; she was my best friend growing up; along with your grandfather. You know something Dinah; you look so much like her; except for your skin color; your eyes remind me of her too," Tria soothed the teenager.

"Thank you Tria; Grandpa is lucky to have you as a wife," Dinah replied.

Tria smiled and nuzzled the beige threehorn.

"Thank you dear; and I'm lucky to have him," Tria stated.

A while later, Grandpa Longneck was back at his nest lying down. His breathing was labored due to the lack of food and water. Topsy had feared it would happen ever since Grandma Longneck died. He knew that the elderly male didn't have much time left; the others wouldn't be able to get to him on time to say goodbye. Topsy arrived at Grandpa Longneck's nest with assistance of Tria. He and Tria walked over to the dying longneck; Littlefoot and Cera arrived moments later to say goodbye.

"Well Longneck; looks like you're going to reunite with your wife and daughter again; I'm gonna miss you; we all will," Topsy said.

Tria nodded wordlessly due to her crying.

"I will miss you all; tell everyone I said goodbye," Grandpa said, drawing his last breath.

The small group of dinosaurs looked at the dead body of Grandpa Longneck. They were in tears; including Topsy. Littlefoot broke down and draped his body over his grandfather. Cera stood beside him and nuzzled his neck. Topsy looked over at Littlefoot.

"At least he's not in pain anymore; I'm sure he's with your mom and grandmother," Topsy said through his tears.

Littlefoot looked over at his future father-in-law and nodded.

"I'm sure he is; thank you Topsy," Littlefoot said.

Topsy nodded. The pain of losing Grandpa Longneck will take a long time to heal.

Another chapter completed; I wonder what is going to happen next. Hopefully something happy will happen for the next few chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Littlefoot and Cera gathered the rest of their families and their friends to share the sad news of Grandpa Longneck's death. Littlefoot was surprised that his dad didn't break down; he guessed that he would break down when he was by himself.

"Where is Topsy and Tria?" Bron asked.

"Topsy was on his sore foot for too long and he's gone home with Tria," Littlefoot replied.

Bron grew concerned for Topsy.

"He twisted his ankle yesterday; on a tree root," Cera replied.

"Ouch; that's gotta hurt," Bron said.

Cera nodded.

"He says it only hurts if he puts any weight on it," Cera added.

"Still; it sucks to have a twisted ankle," Bron responded.

Everyone went their separate ways; except for Littlefoot and Cera; Littlefoot's siblings and their nieces and nephews.

"I wish I could've said goodbye to him," Amber said.

Dinah stood beside her best friend and nuzzled her.

"We all wish that Amber; but, he didn't have that much time; Grandpa was anticipating it; but, he didn't want it to happen whether he likes to admit it or not," Dinah replied.

Amber nodded at Dinah.

"Thank you Dinah," Amber replied, licking Dinah's cheek.

Xavier stood a short distance away with Dana.

"Our sisters; ugh," Xavier sneered.

"Girls will be girls I guess," Dana replied.

Coco glared over at Xavier and walked off. Littlefoot watched as Coco walked off in a huff. He decided to follow her and try to figure out what is going on.

Littlefoot saw Coco relaxing at the Tall Trees; he cautiously walked towards the moody teenager and laid next to her.

"So; why the long face?" Littlefoot asked.

Coco glared at Littlefoot, her face reminded him of Grandma Longneck whenever she scolded him. She didn't find that remark to be funny; Littlefoot silently apologized for his remark.

"No; I'm sorry; I'm just upset over the death of Grandpa Longneck; I looked up to him as a role model," Coco responded.

"I loved him too Coco; even Topsy was devastated," Littlefoot said.

Coco was shocked; she always thought that Topsy was one of the toughest dinosaurs in the Great Valley; but, he was just acting tough to hide his feelings.

Meanwhile, Cera was visiting Topsy and Tria. She understood that Topsy is still upset over the old longneck's death. He was one of his good friends; and now he's gone.

"I know you miss him Dad; he was such a nice guy," Cera said.

Topsy nodded, not saying anything.

"Like you said; he's with his wife and daughter again; and he's not in pain anymore," Tria replied.

Topsy smiled. He was devastated by the loss of Grandpa Longneck; but, he vowed never to let grief consume him.

Another sad chapter has been complete. I'm trying to be realistic here; sadness doesn't go away instantly after a death of someone. See you in the next chapter; I'm sure the next chapter won't be as sad as this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Littlefoot's niece Coco has been exploring her sexuality; she was unsure if she was hetero, bi or lesbian. She tried dating dinosaurs of both genders; one of the boys she dated gave her a kiss and she was grossed out. After some thought, she realized that she's a lesbian. How would she break it to her folks?

She wandered around and saw some girls giggling and gossiping. After listening in; she went to talk to Littlefoot. She spotted him at his old nest where his grandfather would be sleeping. Coco moved closer to the 22 year old and laid across from him.

"What's up Coco?" Littlefoot asked.

Coco sighed and decided to get it out in the open.

"Would you still love me?" Coco asked.

"What kind of question is that? Is something bothering you?" Littlefoot asked.

"Do you promise not to tell Dad? I want to break it to him gently," Coco requested.

"Okay; but what's the problem?" Littlefoot asked.

Coco sighed.

"Okay here goes; I just found out that I'm a lesbian and the other girls heard about it and they have been teasing me," Coco confessed.

Littlefoot didn't seem surprised by the news.

"I'm sure he'll understand; a secret like that isn't good to keep hidden; besides, being gay doesn't change anything about a dinosaur," Littlefoot said

Coco was happy she had that talk and kissed Littlefoot on the cheek.

A while later, Coco told her dad she was a lesbian; he flipped out. All everyone could hear was Eli ranting about how being a lesbian is sick and wrong. Littlefoot wandered over to the Thundering Falls and saw an angry Coco running up to him.

"You told me Dad would understand! I told him I was a lesbian and he yelled at me," Coco exclaimed.

Littlefoot was shocked.

"I'm sorry; I thought he would understand," Littlefoot said.

"Sorry I yelled; I was just upset that Dad made such a big deal out of me being a lesbian," Coco replied.

Littlefoot nodded.

Meanwhile, Topsy managed to walk on all fours; his ankle was feeling much better. He was happy to be up and about again. His mood since the death of Grandpa Longneck has improved somewhat; he still missed the old guy since he was one of his best friends. Moments later, Littlefoot came by Topsy's nest to talk to him. The threehorn greeted his future son-in-law with a smile.

"How you holding up?" Topsy asked.

"Okay, you?" Littlefoot asked.

Topsy shrugged.

"The same; your grandpa was one of my best friends; he was there for me even back when we first met after the Great Earthshake; I was having a nightmare the night after the tragedy and he comforted me; just like any good friend would do for someone who is upset," Topsy said, remembering his past.

"How's your foot?" Littlefoot wondered.

"It's not sore anymore; I can even walk on it," Topsy responded.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Don't start running right away; your foot might still be weak; and you could re-injure yourself," Littlefoot replied.

Topsy nodded. He was glad to have a talk with Littlefoot.

Yet another chapter done; things are getting happier again.


	7. Chapter 7

Littlefoot was having a talk with his older brother Eli about Coco. He never knew the 35 year old was prejudiced against gays. Coco was giving Eli the silent treatment due to his lecture about her new-found lesbianism. She decided to hang out with Dinah and Dana.

"You see Eli; Coco is a teenager and self-conscious about her sexuality; I think you're making this a bigger problem than it is," Littlefoot said.

Eli snorted at the 22 year old standing across from him.

"Like you would know; you're not her father," Eli retorted.

"I may not be her father; but, at least I'm willing to be reasonable," Littlefoot sneered.

Eli's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what Littlefoot had said to him.

"Hey! Don't talk to me that way! Apologize for that remark!" Eli exclaimed.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me! I'm not 10!" Littlefoot fought back.

Soon enough, Bron arrived on the scene and stepped in between the longnecks.

"That is enough both of you! You two better explain why you're yelling," Bron demanded.

"Littlefoot started it," Eli complained.

"Asshole," Littlefoot retorted.

Bron glared at his younger son.

"Littlefoot; name calling won't do any good," Bron scolded.

"But he-" Littlefoot started.

"I don't care! You two need to act like grown ups," Bron replied.

Littlefoot felt anger growing inside of him and he exploded.

"COCO IS A LESBIAN AND ELI MAKES IT SEEM LIKE THE WORST THING IN THE WORLD!" Littlefoot roared.

Bron was shocked. His granddaughter was gay and was turned away by her own father. He turned to his older son and snarled.

"Now I see why Littlefoot is pissed off; you're being an asshole," Bron snarled.

Eli stormed off; Littlefoot blew a raspberry at him and walked in the opposite direction. Bron rolled his eyes in annoyance and went to find his other grandchildren.

Amber and Xavier were relaxing with Tria at her mud pool; since they were a bit too big to get in; so, they just dipped their tails in the mud. Bron came up with an angry expression on his face.

"Hi Grandpa," Xavier replied.

Bron nodded to his grandson.

"Hi; I'm very angry at your dad," Bron said.

"It's about Coco's lesbianism; we heard his lecture to Coco from all the way over here; that longneck needs to look past his prejudices so Coco could be happy being who she is," Amber said.

"Well said Amber; just like what Uncle Littlefoot would say; Uncle Zeke isn't nearly as wise or as mature," Xavier said.

Amber smiled.

"That's why he's always been my favorite uncle," Amber stated.

"About that; Littlefoot was arguing with your dad and I had to put a stop to it before it could become a physical confrontation," Bron responded.

Moments later, Coco came to Tria's mud pool with Dinah and Dana. She was hoping that her grandfather would be more understanding about her lesbianism than her father was.

"How are you three doing?" Bron asked.

"Just fine Grandpa; Dinah, Dana and I were thinking about how to get dad to not be such a jerk," Coco replied.

Bron sighed.

"Your father is stubborn; always has been and always will be," Bron replied.

Suddenly, Eli came onto the scene. He was just as angry now as he was when he argued with Littlefoot.

"What's that you say about me Dad?" Eli asked.

Bron frowned at his oldest son.

"You heard me Eli; even Topsy was never that stubborn," Bron retorted.

"Yeah; he told me that he heard you and Coco having a disagreement over her lesbianism," Dinah replied.

Eli went to hit Dinah when Topsy ran over to the scene to stop it.

"LEAVE MY GRANDDAUGHTER ALONE!" Topsy roared.

Eli was startled by Topsy's sudden outburst of anger; even Bron.

"Topsy; you scared the crap out of me," Bron said.

"No I didn't; if I did-" Topsy started.

"I didn't mean that literally; you just scared me, that's all," Bron finished.

Topsy blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry; when I saw Eli about to attack Dinah; I snapped; nobody messes with my grandchildren and gets away with it," Topsy replied.

Bron nodded.

Eli walked away from the scene in a huff.

"What a baby," Topsy sneered.

Coco nodded to the middle aged threehorn.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot was still pissed off at Eli. Cera came up to him at the Thundering Falls. She has never seen him so mad.

"I heard about Coco and Eli's argument; such a shame that he's not supportive in her lesbianism," Cera said.

Littlefoot looked down at his future wife and nodded.

"I'm so mad at him that I could strangle him with my tail," Littlefoot replied.

Cera chuckled.

"I don't blame you; Eli is an asshole," Cera remarked.

The engaged couple chuckled in unison.

Meanwhile in the Tall Trees, Littlefoot's nestmates Zeke, Sonia and Patty were having a discussion with Ducky, Petrie and Spike.

"Listen; we need to discuss what we need to do about Eli; Littlefoot and Cera have too much on their minds to deal with this; they don't need any more stress," Zeke, Littlefoot's identical twin said.

"But Zeke; Eli is stubborn; you should have seen him argue with Littlefoot earlier; he never swears; Eli's open disapproval of Coco's lesbianism made him that angry to swear," Sonia, the dark brown one said.

"I don't know Sonia; maybe Topsy can deal with him; he's a tough guy," Patty, the blue-gray one said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad we had this discussion; let's meet with Topsy and see what he thinks," Zeke replied.

"Uh-huh," Spike agreed.

Soon enough, the group went off to search for Topsy.

There goes another chapter. Littlefoot's nestmates Zeke, Sonia and Patty are introduced. Zeke (Littlefoot's skin color and green eyes), Patty (identical to Grandma Longneck) and Sonia (identical to her mom, except she has green eyes). Their older brother Eli is a bit more blue than gray and his eyes are green)


	8. Chapter 8

Topsy was at his nest sitting by himself. Suddenly, he saw the ghost of Grandpa Longneck appear next to him.

"Well, well, well; it seems like I came at a good time," Grandpa replied.

Topsy nodded.

"Yeah; it's Eli; he's not very tolerant towards Coco for being a lesbian; she's not speaking to him at all; I don't blame her at all," Topsy explained.

"I see; well, Eli has always been stubborn and it's no surprise that he would treat her differently because of being a lesbian," Grandpa said.

Topsy sighed before continuing.

"Dinah said something to him and he tried to attack her; she was only sticking up for Coco," Topsy said, choking back a sob.

"Oh dear; good thing you stopped that from happening," Grandpa replied.

Topsy nodded silently.

"I am such a crybaby these days; my dad would be ashamed of me since he taught me to always be tough and never show emotions," Topsy responded.

Grandpa shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with showing emotions," Grandpa told the threehorn.

"Tell that to him; not that he'd believe you since you're a longneck; he'd only believe what a threehorn tells him; except me anyway," Topsy explained.

Grandpa nodded.

"Well, I have to go now; great talking to you again," Grandpa stated.

"Same to you, Longneck; bye," Topsy said.

Grandpa soon faded away to go back to the Great Beyond.

Moments later, Littlefoot and Cera came by Topsy and Tria's nest. They see Topsy looking very upset. A tear rolled down his cheek; that didn't go unnoticed by Littlefoot and Cera.

"You miss Grandpa don't you?" Littlefoot asked.

Topsy turned to look at Littlefoot and Cera.

"Yes I do; he was such a nice guy," Topsy replied.

Littlefoot and Cera nodded in agreement.

"The weird thing was; he visited me from the Great Beyond," Topsy said.

Littlefoot understood and didn't think that Topsy was talking crazy-talk.

"What did he say?" Littlefoot asked.

"Not much; he didn't have very long to stay; rules of the Great Beyond I guess," Topsy replied.

"There's so much about the Great Beyond that I don't know about," Cera said.

Topsy chuckled.

"Me too; and I'm much older than you are," Topsy remarked.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and Cera left Topsy alone. They sensed that he wanted to be left alone for a while.

Yep; another chapter completed; even in death, Grandpa Longneck still manages to be a great friend to Topsy. I know it's impossible for the dead to visit the living in real life; but for the sake of fanfiction; I made it possible for this story.


	9. Chapter 9

A while after Topsy's encounter with the ghost of Grandpa Longneck and talk with Littlefoot and Cera; he was visited by Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Littlefoot's nestmates. The threehorn turned to the group and sighed.

"Hey kids," Topsy said.

"How are you doing?" Ducky asked.

Topsy shrugged.

"Could be better, Ducky," Topsy replied.

Ducky frowned. She has never seen Topsy this upset before.

"You still miss Grandpa Longneck?" Ducky asked.

"Yes; he was such a great friend to me; so was Grandma Longneck," Topsy responded.

The others figured it has been a month since the deaths of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. Topsy isn't letting grief take over his life; he is making sure that he's not starving himself like Grandpa Longneck did.

Meanwhile at the Thundering Falls, Coco was with another female longneck. She is the same species as her; she is a lime green longneck with dark blue eyes and her name is Jade. She; like Coco is 15 years old.

"How'd your dad take to the news of your lesbianism?" Jade asked.

Coco sighed.

"He turned on me; my aunts and uncles aren't bothered by it at all; they're more tolerant than Dad is," Coco replied.

"At least you weren't turned away by your whole family," Jade pointed out.

"Are you gay too?" Coco asked.

The green female nodded.

"That's why I ran away; my herd was making it hard for me to live where I was in the Mysterious Beyond," Jade said.

"My family was from the Mysterious Beyond; they migrated here when their old home had no food or water left; I had a grandmother who died in the Mysterious Beyond after the Great Earthshake," Coco replied.

"That's interesting; I didn't know," Jade admitted.

Back at Topsy and Tria's nest, Topsy was asked to knock some sense into Eli's thick skull.

"You see Topsy; Eli might listen to you since you can be very persuasive," Ducky replied.

"And tough," Petrie added.

Topsy shrugged.

"Some tough guy I turned out to be; when Grandma and Grandpa Longneck died, I was devastated; truth be told, I cry myself to sleep each night thinking about them; they were very good friends of mine," Topsy said.

The others nodded in sympathy for the threehorn.

Suddenly, Eli came onto the scene and faced Topsy.

"Just the longneck I've been wanting to see; you've got a lot of nerve; turning on Coco just because she's a lesbian; no wonder she doesn't like you very much," Topsy sneered.

"Listen Topsy; I think being gay is sick and wrong," Eli retorted.

"Are you sure you're not hiding the fact that you're gay?" Topsy asked.

Eli was completely taken aback by that remark. He wasn't expecting Topsy to come up with a retort like that.

"Listen asshole; your daughter is going through a very awkward stage in her life; and as her father, you need to set your prejudices aside and support her," Topsy said.

"Don't tell me what I should do; if I don't want to support Coco's lesbianism, I won't," Eli snarled.

Coco and Jade watched from the background as Topsy and Eli were arguing.

"Wow!" Coco exclaimed.

Jade nodded.

There you have it; another chapter finished.


	10. Chapter 10

It is getting close to the end of the Time of Changing Leaves and Coco is still giving Eli the silent treatment. The dispute between them is getting hard on Amber and Xavier. They miss the days when their mom was alive and they were only 6. Their 16th Star Day was approaching; Littlefoot and his nestmates had their 23rd Star Day just a month ago. The triplets were discussing what they were going to do about their dad.

"I can't believe that Dad won't accept me for the lesbian I am; he's ten times more stubborn than Topsy is or ever was," Coco replied.

Amber and Xavier nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more," Topsy replied.

The triplets looked around and saw the aging threehorn walking towards them.

"Oh Topsy; you scared us," Coco replied.

"Sorry; I heard my name and thought I'd see how you three were doing," Topsy said.

"We're fine; Dad and I are still not on speaking terms; I guess what you said to him never sunk into his thick skull," Coco remarked.

Topsy chuckled at that remark.

"You remind me a lot of myself at your age; I was tough as a teenager; but now, thanks to the death of your great-grandparents, I'm just a weakling," Topsy admitted.

"You're not a weakling; our great-grandparents were very good friends with you," Amber said.

Topsy nodded to the blue longneck.

"Yeah; and the loss of a best friend can hurt for a long time," Xavier added.

Topsy nodded.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera were discussing when their union ceremony would take place. They wanted to make sure the weather was still going to be warm.

"Do we really want Eli to attend? He is such a party pooper," Cera replied.

"And he's a combination of a dumbass and an asshole; I don't know how my nieces and nephew could be his kids; they're so much smarter and nicer than he is," Littlefoot added.

Littlefoot heard chuckling coming from behind him. He turned his head and saw Amber and Xavier standing near him.

"Hey guys; nice day we're having," Xavier replied.

"Yep," Littlefoot agreed.

"Where's your sister?" Cera asked.

"She's with her girlfriend Jade; last time we saw them, they were walking around the valley," Amber replied.

"Is she talking to your dad again?" Littlefoot asked.

"No; she avoids him like he's a sharptooth," Amber answered.

Littlefoot and Cera shook their heads.

"That's awful; he's too stubborn for his own good," Littlefoot said.

Amber and Xavier nodded in agreement.

A while later, Littlefoot and Cera met with Topsy and Tria at their nest.

"So; any luck with the Eli situation with Coco's lesbianism?" Littlefoot asked.

"Are you kidding? That longneck needs to get his head out of his ass and accept Coco for who she is; not what he wants her to be," Topsy fumed.

Tria nuzzled the side of Topsy's face to calm him down. He was still pissed off at Eli.

"Don't worry about that remark Dad; we think the same thing," Cera replied.

Littlefoot nodded.

"What have you two decided when you wanted to have your union ceremony?" Tria asked.

"Before the Cold Time would be nice; it won't be too cold for a while yet; but, we don't know if it's a good idea to invite Eli," Littlefoot answered.

"I see what you mean," Tria said.

Soon enough, Bron and Littlefoot's nestmates came over to Topsy and Tria's nest. Bron lowered his head to Cera's eye-level.

"How's my future daughter-in-law?" Bron asked.

"Just fine Bron, Littlefoot and I were discussing with Tria and Dad about wanting to have our union ceremony before the Cold Time hits," Cera said.

"That's a good idea," Bron replied.

Cera smiled.

The next day, everything was set for Amber, Xavier and Coco's 16th Star Day. Eli couldn't even set his prejudices aside for the occasion. Coco would feel awkward with having her dad around for the celebration and nobody but Eli could blame her. Coco sat around with Jade at the Thundering Falls.

"I'm dreading the party; Dad and I are still not speaking to each other and Topsy is still holding in his rage over the argument he had with him," Coco responded.

Jade nuzzled her girlfriend and lightly kissed her on the mouth.

"Barf!" Eli snarled.

"What are you doing here Dad?" Coco asked.

The adult longneck sneered at his youngest daughter and wrapped his tail around Jade's neck. Jade gasped for breath while in a chokehold. Coco gasped and bit hard on Eli's tail; causing Eli to let go of Jade's neck. Eli roared in pain and slapped Coco in the head.

Suddenly, Littlefoot ran at full speed at Eli and knocked him to the ground. He pinned him to the ground by his upper body and his tail wrapped around Eli's neck.

"I can't believe you would hit Coco; she was only saving Jade from you strangling her neck," Littlefoot snarled.

Soon enough, Bron arrived at the scene and walked over to Littlefoot and Eli.

"Littlefoot; get off of Eli; I'll deal with him, alone," Bron said.

The 23 year old nodded and went to sit between Coco and Jade. Bron dragged Eli away to talk to him. The 36 year old hated being dragged off like a hatchling. Littlefoot shook his head; his older brother was acting like a hatchling over Coco's sexual preference.

"If Dad is at the party; he'll most likely be a party pooper," Coco said.

Littlefoot chuckled.

"Every party has a pooper," Littlefoot remarked.

That's it; another chapter done; Eli has definitely snapped.


	11. Chapter 11

Littlefoot and Cera became mates a month ago. They are now ready to start a family of their own. It is the beginning of the Cold Time. Littlefoot and Cera occupied the nest where his grandparents used to sleep. Soon enough, Topsy and Tria visited the newlywed couple. Littlefoot and Cera have wonderful news to tell them.

"Hi you two; glad to see you found a spot to sleep," Topsy replied.

Littlefoot and Cera nodded.

"It's about time too; since we need a spot to raise the children," Cera said.

Topsy and Tria were taken aback by that statement.

"Are you two going to have a hatchling?" Tria asked.

Littlefoot and Cera grinned from ear to ear at the older couple.

"Yes we are Tria; sometime after the Cold Time," Cera replied.

"That's wonderful news; I'm gonna be a grandpa again," Topsy said.

"Yep; my dad doesn't know he's gonna be a grandpa again; but, Cera and I would like to tell him, so please don't say anything," Littlefoot pleaded.

"You can trust us," Topsy responded.

Littlefoot and Cera smiled.

A while later, Bron showed up at his in-laws old nest; which is Littlefoot and Cera's nest now. He smiled at his son and daughter-in-law.

"How are you two doing?" Bron asked.

"We're fine Bron; Littlefoot and I have some good news," Cera said.

Bron listened intently for the news.

"Cera and I are going to have a hatchling," Littlefoot said.

"That's wonderful; I'm gonna be a grandpa again," Bron responded.

Littlefoot and Cera nodded.

"Yes you will Dad; and so will Topsy," Littlefoot replied.

Happy thoughts ran through Bron's mind about becoming a grandfather again. His thoughts turned sad as he thought of his deceased wife Jenna.

"You're thinking of Mom again?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes; I still miss her after all this time," Bron admitted.

"Don't worry Dad; Mom is watching you from the Great Beyond like Grandma and Grandpa," Littlefoot said.

Cera nodded.

"That's right Bron; my dad told me and Littlefoot that your father-in-law visited him from the Great Beyond," Cera replied.

"You know Cera; if Jenna had lived; she would most likely have accepted you as her daughter-in-law; just like I do," Bron said.

"I would've loved her too Bron; she sounded like a great mom," Cera replied.

Bron felt cheered up after hearing those comforting words from his son and daughter-in-law. He looked up at the sky and sighed happily. His wife and in-laws were definitely watching over him from the Great Beyond. He missed them greatly and hoped they would meet up with him one day.

There you have it; another chapter finished. Time skip to when Littlefoot and Cera became mates. Littlefoot's mom (Jenna) is mentioned.


	12. Chapter 12

The Time of New Leaves has approached; Cera is looking forward to finally laying her eggs. The eggs would be due to hatch shortly after her 24th Star Day. Dinah and Dana came by the nest a while later and noticed five eggs. They are excited about getting cousins.

"So; what do you think the genders of the babies will be?" Dinah asked.

Littlefoot and Cera shrugged.

"We don't know Dinah, they can be boys or girls; as long as they are healthy," Littlefoot said.

"You're right; I just like the idea that we might get boy cousins; Xavier and I feel like we're surrounded by girls," Dana replied.

Cera chuckled at her nephew's comment.

"Don't worry Dana; I think some of them will be boys," Cera responded.

Meanwhile, Topsy looked around for Eli. He was still really mad.

"ELI! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR FAT, UGLY ASS TO THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND!" Topsy roared.

Eli did his best to hide from Topsy. However, Topsy found him in the Tall Trees.

"There you are you gay-hating stupid-ass son of a bitch," Topsy snarled.

Eli snarled back.

"Watch your language! Kids could be around to hear that," Eli retorted.

"I don't give a shit about what you have to say you asshole! You choked Jade; Petrie told me earlier when he was flying around; I was so pissed off when he told me; no wonder Coco hates you," Topsy sneered.

Soon enough, Eli got into a fighting stance and knocked Topsy to the ground. Topsy got to his feet and shook himself of the dirt. He growled and leapt at Eli. Since Eli had a height advantage, he reared up on his hind legs and then stomped on Topsy's side. Topsy laid down on his side and groaned in pain. Eli snorted in victory and kicked dirt in Topsy's face. Then, he hit a rock and a jagged edge cut into Topsy's flesh. Topsy roared in agony; Littlefoot and Cera heard it all the way from their nest and went to help him.

Moments later, they were at Topsy's side. Cera tended to her dad while Littlefoot dealt with Eli.

"You asshole; first you choke Jade; then you caused physical harm to Topsy; I was thinking about letting you join the Council; but now, forget it; you're banished from the Great Valley; for life," Littlefoot snarled.

Eli snarled and walked away. He didn't want to live under Littlefoot's rule anyway. He felt like he was too old to be told what to do by someone who was much younger than him. Once Eli was out of sight; Littlefoot got a look at the blood coming out of Topsy's wound.

"Ohh; Cera, I feel a bit woozy; that wound could become infected if we don't get it cleaned up," Littlefoot said.

Moments later, Tria came onto the scene with Diana and Tricia.

"Daddy! Topsy!" Tria, Tricia and Diana exclaimed in unison.

"Hey girls; Eli and Topsy got in a fight and Topsy's wounded," Littlefoot replied.

Tria got a look at Littlefoot; she noticed that his face was pale.

"You don't look so good, Littlefoot; maybe you should lay down before you faint," Tria said.

Littlefoot nodded and walked over a few feet and laid down.

"What's wrong with Littlefoot?" Tricia asked.

"Bad experience with blood when we were kids; his mother was mortally wounded by a sharptooth and she bled to death; there was so much blood," Cera recalled.

"Cera; would you please stop mentioning blood for now; or else I might throw up," Littlefoot moaned.

Cera looked over at Littlefoot.

"Sorry," Cera responded.

Tricia had another question.

"Is Littlefoot catching something? Like a bug? I can tell he's nauseous," Tricia replied.

"Sometimes dizziness can cause an upset stomach; it's nothing to be alarmed about; he should feel better soon," Tria said.

Cera got a look at the wound on Topsy's side. She sniffed it and there was a foul odor. Yellow colored pus was coming out of it.

"Oh dear; the wound is infected; Tria, gather up as many healing leaves as you can, Tricia; go with Diana to find some herbs that will help fight off the infection; hurry up, Dad's life depends on it," Cera commanded.

Topsy shifted his head and looked up at Cera.

"Cera; don't be going after sharpteeth; they might hurt you," Topsy wheezed.

Soon enough, Littlefoot recovered from his dizzy spell and nausea and looked over at his sick father-in-law.

"Don't try to talk Topsy; you lost a lot of blood and your wound is infected," Littlefoot said.

"He told me not to go after sharpteeth; there aren't any sharpteeth here; he wasn't making any sense," Cera replied.

Topsy moaned in pain.

Soon enough, Tricia, Tria and Diana came back with herbs and healing leaves. Tria noticed that the color has returned to Littlefoot's face.

"Glad to see you're feeling better; I never knew you were scared of blood," Tria said.

"Never mind that now girls; Topsy needs help," Littlefoot replied.

Diana went over to the wound and cleaned it out the best that she could. Tricia pounded the herbs into a paste and then put it into a tree star. Then, she poured the contents down Topsy's throat. After Diana cleaned the wound, she placed some healing leaves on it.

"There; I'll stay here to keep an eye on him," Tria said.

Soon enough, only Tria and Topsy remained at the Tall Trees.

Another chapter finished; things are sure getting ugly; hopefully things will get better soon. Time of New Leaves is my LBT term for Spring time.


	13. Chapter 13

Bron wandered around the Great Valley and met up with Littlefoot. He saw the angry expression on his face and was concerned.

"Is everything okay?" Bron asked.

"No Dad; Topsy is injured; his flesh wound is infected; Eli went too far," Littlefoot said.

Bron was immediately concerned for his friend.

"Where is Eli?" Bron wondered.

"I don't know and I don't give a shit; he's been banished for causing physical harm to a fellow herd member," Littlefoot snarled.

Upon seeing Bron's expression, Littlefoot felt bad about what he said.

"I'm sorry Dad; I didn't mean to snap at you; I'm just really angry that Eli would be so mean," Littlefoot replied.

Bron smiled and nuzzled Littlefoot.

"It's all right; I can tell you're worried about Topsy," Bron replied.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Of course I'd be worried about him; he's my father-in-law," Littlefoot responded.

Meanwhile at the Tall Trees, Tria sat near Topsy and listened as he slept uneasily.

"Oh Topsy; we're all worried about you," Tria said, mostly to herself.

Moments later, Cera came by to see Tria.

"Hi Cera; your dad is still out of it," Tria replied.

"I can see that; how about you get him some water and I'll sit with him for a while," Cera suggested.

Tria nodded and left. Cera sat in Tria's spot near Topsy and sighed.

"I hope you get better Dad; we don't want to lose you," Cera said.

Topsy shifted his head and looked over at Cera. He smiled weakly.

Meanwhile at Littlefoot and Cera's nest, Dinah and Dana were watching over the eggs. Moments later, Littlefoot and Bron came over to the nest.

"Thanks for watching the nest; the hatchlings will be safe with you if you ever choose to babysit," Littlefoot said.

Dinah and Dana smiled widely.

Back at the Tall Trees, Tria put new healing leaves on Topsy's wound. Topsy groaned as the leaves were being applied to his wound.

"Oh the pain; and the hottness," Topsy moaned and wheezed.

"Don't worry Dad; we'll get you better," Cera said.

Cera nuzzled her dad gently and flinched.

"He is very hot; but, that should clear up in a couple of days; he doesn't seem to have a negative reaction to the medicine we gave him earlier," Cera commented.

Tria nodded sadly. She was very worried about Topsy's health.

A while later, Cera returned to her nest and saw Littlefoot with Bron and the twins.

"Hey Cera; how's your dad?" Littlefoot asked.

Cera sighed.

"He's taken a turn for the worse; Tria has her eye on him; but, he should get better in a couple of days," Cera said.

"His fever went up?" Littlefoot wondered.

Cera nodded.

"The poor guy; he was only sticking up for Coco; and it got him attacked by Eli," Bron replied.

Dinah and Dana growled at the mention of Eli and walked away. Cera was about to call them back; but, Littlefoot stopped her.

"I think they want some time alone Cera," Littlefoot responded.

Cera nodded.

Yep; another chapter has been completed. It looks like Topsy has taken a turn for the worse. Hopefully things get better in the next couple of chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

Tria walked by the nest and saw Diana munching on a tree sweet. She walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Tria; how's Dad doing?" Diana asked.

Tria sighed sadly and explained.

"Your dad has a very high fever and can't eat anything," Tria said.

Diana stopped eating and looked at her stepmother with a sad face.

"I sure hope he gets better soon," Diana replied.

"Me too," Tria admitted.

Meanwhile at the Thundering Falls, Dinah and Dana were relaxing in the watering hole.

"You know something Dana? I'm worried about Grandpa; we haven't seen him for a while," Dinah said.

"Me too; I wonder if he's still at the Tall Trees," Dana replied.

A while later, Dinah and Dana went to see how their grandfather was doing. They saw him laying on his side and sleeping uneasily. Dinah walked over to him and nuzzled his side. She barely touched his skin and flinched from the heat.

"He's still alive; that's good, but, he's very sick," Dinah said.

Dana walked over to look at the wound and sniffed at it.

"There's still an infection; is he really THAT hot?" Dana wondered.

"Check for yourself Dana; if you don't believe me," Dinah retorted.

Dana placed a paw on Topsy's side and flinched.

"Wow! He really is very hot," Dana exclaimed.

"Duh," Dinah snorted.

Topsy turned his head and opened his eyes. He saw Dinah and Dana's worried expressions.

"Hey you two; aren't you supposed to be playing with your friends?" Topsy asked.

Dinah and Dana looked at each other with confused expressions.

"We don't play anymore; the games we used to play are almost impossible at our size," Dinah replied.

Topsy nodded.

"We were worried about you so we decided to check and see how you're doing," Dana admitted.

Topsy smiled through his pain; he loved having such wonderful grandchildren.

Yes; another chapter is done. This story practically writes itself; there are some things in it that I don't normally write about. Some of this stuff is inspired by my day dreams and the dreams I have while I'm sleeping. Stay tuned for the next chapter. That's all, folks.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Topsy seemed to be doing better. The infection on his wound is almost gone and the swelling has gone down. However, his fever is still not gone. His strength is returning and he was able to walk back to his nest with assistance. Littlefoot went to visit Topsy at his nest to talk to him.

"So you see Topsy; since you're still recovering from your attack with Eli; you're gonna have to take it easy," Littlefoot said.

Topsy groaned and covered his face with his left foreleg.

"I know it's not fair; but, the infection in your wound was pretty bad; and you're just now regaining your strength," Littlefoot continued.

"You're right; I just hate feeling so helpless; I'm just used to giving orders, not taking orders," Topsy admitted.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Littlefoot asked.

"No; I'm not hungry," Topsy admitted.

"All right; even though you haven't eaten in a couple of days," Littlefoot replied.

Topsy shrugged.

"I just haven't had an appetite," Topsy said.

Littlefoot nodded and left.

Once Littlefoot got back to his own nest, he saw Cera laying down by the eggs.

"Hey Cera; the eggs aren't going to hatch any faster if you keep staring at them," Littlefoot remarked.

Cera chuckled and nuzzled Littlefoot.

"How's Dad doing?" Cera asked.

"He's doing a bit better; although, he still has no appetite, the infection is almost gone and so is the swelling," Littlefoot explained.

"Is his fever gone yet?" Cera wondered.

Littlefoot shook his head.

"Nope; but, it has gone down a bit since yesterday; he should be all better in a day or two," Littlefoot replied.

Cera frowned. She was really worried about her dad.

"I hope so; I've never seen him so sick; the odd stomach ache here and there; but, not an infected wound," Cera admitted.

Moments later, Bron came back to see Littlefoot and Cera talking.

"So; how's Topsy doing?" Bron asked.

"He's still recovering from Eli's attack, Dad; he's pretty depressed with not being able to help me and Cera run the valley," Littlefoot said.

Bron nodded.

"I see; he's not used to taking orders like he is at giving them," Bron responded.

Littlefoot and Cera nodded.

Moments later, Amber and Xavier came by to see Littlefoot, Cera and Bron talking.

"Hey you two; we haven't seen you in a while," Bron said.

Amber and Xavier nodded.

"We've been busy; where is Dad? we haven't seen him around lately," Amber replied.

Littlefoot looked over at his niece and nephew.

"Your dad was banished; he attacked Topsy for sticking up for Coco; the wound on Topsy's side is still a bit infected," Littlefoot said.

Amber and Xavier gasped. They were really concerned for the threehorn and hoped that he'll get better soon.

"At least Dad's actions weren't left unpunished," Xavier pointed out.

Littlefoot chuckled.

"Your dad was never the same after Coco came out as a lesbian; he hates that she is a lesbian," Cera said.

Amber and Xavier knew that their dad was stubborn; they just never figured him to be the violent type.

"I hate the fact that Dad didn't have a good reason for attacking Topsy," Amber replied.

The others nodded in agreement.

Another chapter has been completed; things should be better in the next chapter. Wait and see.


	16. Chapter 16

After a few days had passed, Topsy finally recovered from his attack. His fever has finally gone away and his wound wasn't infected or swollen. Although, he does have a scar from where the rock cut him. He even had enough energy to ram tree stars off of trees for himself. His appetite has also returned. After he had his breakfast, he wandered over to Littlefoot and Cera's nest.

Littlefoot and Cera smiled and were happy that Topsy was finally up and around.

"Hey Dad; glad to see you're finally better," Cera replied.

"Yep; although, the fever broke yesterday; Tria told me that I had to be free of fever for a day; which was all of yesterday," Topsy explained.

"I see you're in a better mood than you were a few days ago," Littlefoot pointed out.

Topsy nodded.

"By the way; when will these eggs hatch?" Topsy asked.

"I think after my 24th Star Day," Littlefoot answered.

Topsy nodded. He couldn't wait until he could see his new grandchildren being hatched.

"Your mothers would be very proud of you; I only wish your mother could be here so I could thank her for saving Cera back when you were kids," Topsy said to Littlefoot.

"She knows you're thankful that she saved my life along with Littlefoot," Cera said.

Topsy nodded and smiled.

This chapter is a bit short; the next one will be a bit longer.


	17. Chapter 17

It was now time for Littlefoot and Cera's eggs to hatch. Once all the eggs were hatched; three of the hatchlings are girls and two of them are boys. Littlefoot named the girls Maya, Grace and Anita and Cera named the boys Tyrell and Gene. Littlefoot and Cera are happy about the arrival of their children. Topsy, Tria and Bron are also happy.

"They're adorable," Tria exclaimed.

The hatchlings looked up at their grandparents and squeaked happily.

"Awwwww; look at them, they remind me of when Dinah and Dana hatched out of their eggs," Topsy replied.

"At least you got to see your first grandchildren hatch; Amber, Xavier and Coco were 4 years old when I met them," Bron said.

Topsy suddenly realized that Bron wasn't around for Littlefoot's early years; he was told that Littlefoot didn't meet his dad until he was about 11.

"I think they're trying to stand up," Cera commented.

The others looked down at the hatchlings as they tried to get to their feet. Once they got to their feet; they tried to walk. Suddenly, Petrie came into view as he flew around.

"Guys! Me up here!" Petrie exclaimed.

Littlefoot and Cera looked up and saw Petrie. Once Petrie landed, he stood near the nest. One of the hatchlings saw Petrie and tried to walk over to him.

"Awwww; they adorable hatchlings," Petrie said.

"Thanks," Cera told him.

"Still with the broken Leaf Eater, huh Petrie?" Topsy asked.

"Me can't help it; me fell out of tree and hit me head when me was hatchling," Petrie replied.

Topsy sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"Now Topsy; we all have problems that sometimes can't be helped; you had a problem with wetting the nest when you were a hatchling," Tria reminded him.

Topsy blushed and Bron laughed.

"Shut up Bron! It's not funny!" Topsy exclaimed, half angry and half embarrassed.

Bron continued to laugh and Topsy angrily stormed off.

"Asshole," Topsy snarled.

Littlefoot was curious.

"When did Topsy start wetting the nest as a child?" Littlefoot asked.

"It was after his near-death experience when his brother drowned; he felt guilty for a long time; but, I helped him overcome it," Tria explained.

Littlefoot nodded in satisfaction with the answer he got from Tria.

"Topsy was lucky to have found a friend in you," Littlefoot pointed out.

Meanwhile at the Thundering Falls, Topsy sat at the water's edge when the ghost of Grandpa Longneck appeared again. He had been watching what was going on from the Great Beyond for the last while now.

"Topsy? What's wrong?" Grandpa asked.

The threehorn turned to the ghost form of his friend and sighed.

"Everything's wrong; the only thing not wrong is is right now when Littlefoot and Cera's hatchlings arrived," Topsy replied.

"Oh," Grandpa said.

"Things have gotten worse when your great-granddaughter Coco came out as a lesbian," Topsy said.

Grandpa notcied a scar on Topsy's side.

"Where'd you get that scar?" Grandpa asked.

"Eli attacked me with a rock that had a sharp edge; the wound became infected; I was sick for nearly a week; boy, taking orders is a lot harder than giving orders," Topsy explained.

Grandpa noticed something else different about Topsy's appearance; he was a bit skinnier than he remembered.

"You've lost weight," Grandpa pointed out.

Topsy nodded.

"That was from not eating; I probably wouldn't have been able to keep anything down apart from medicines and water," Topsy replied.

Grandpa nodded.

"That must've been hard," Grandpa said.

"Well, duh!" Topsy retorted.

Topsy regretted what he said when he saw Grandpa's expression.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap," Topsy replied.

"I know; it's all right; I'm not angry at you for your outburst," Grandpa replied.

Topsy was happy that Grandpa wasn't angry. They said their goodbyes before Grandpa disappeared again.

A while later, Topsy was back at Littlefoot and Cera's nest. Bron pulled him aside to talk to him. The threehorn listened to what Bron was telling him.

"I just wanted to apologize about my behavior earlier; I really am sorry for laughing about your childhood shame; I was a nest wetter too; I just wanted to hide my shame by laughing at yours," Bron explained.

Topsy nodded.

"If it was me; I would have done the same thing to you," Topsy admitted.

Bron chuckled.

"Does that mean we're friends again?" Bron asked.

"I never stopped being friends with you, dumbass; I was just angry," Topsy remarked.

Bron laughed, knowing that he can be a dumbass at times.

"And I'm sorry for that asshole remark; I only said it out of anger and embarrassment," Topsy admitted.

"I understand," Bron said.

Soon enough, Topsy and Bron walked back to the nest.

Another chapter done; and the second appeareance of the ghost of Grandpa Longneck. Littlefoot and Cera's hatchlings have finally hatched. Maya is a longneck; (Topsy's coloring and Cera's eyes), Grace is also a longneck; (Littlefoot's coloring and Cera's eyes), Anita is a threehorn; (dark blue skin and Littlefoot's eyes), Tyrell is also a threehorn; (blue-gray skin and Bron's eyes), and Gene is a longneck (Cera's coloring and dark blue eyes). These kids will have great adventures as they grow up.


	18. Chapter 18

Amber, Xavier, Coco, Dinah and Dana wandered over to Littlefoot and Cera's nest; they see that their cousins have hatched.

"Awwwwww; they're adorable," Dinah replied.

"Yes they are," Amber added.

"What are their names?" Dana wondered.

"Their names are Maya, Grace, Anita, Tyrell and Gene," Littlefoot answered.

The teenagers smiled. They loved the sounds of the names.

"Aunts Patty and Sonia and Uncle Zeke don't know that these babies hatched yet?" Xavier asked.

"No; your other aunts Diana and Tricia don't know either," Cera replied.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and Cera's siblings arrived at the nest.

"We missed the hatching," Sonia said.

"Oh darn," Diana complained.

Littlefoot chuckled to his sister and sister-in-law about their comments.

"Don't worry girls," Littlefoot said.

"Yeah; it's all right," Cera added.

The hatchlings squeaked happily at their aunts and uncles.

"They love us," Tricia replied.

"Yes they do," Cera responded.

"Do you think any of us will have kids of our own?" Zeke asked.

"Sure you will; it would be nice to become an uncle again," Littlefoot said to Zeke.

"Um; Littlefoot; you already are; I'm going to have a hatchling," Sonia replied.

The others looked at Sonia.

"Who is the father?" Cera asked.

Moments later, Spike and Ducky came up to the group. Spike walked over to Sonia and nuzzled her leg. Sonia lowered her head and licked the side of Spike's face.

"Hi Spike; I told them," Sonia said.

Spike was happy; with all what was going on; Littlefoot didn't know that Spike and Sonia had become mates. Nevertheless; he was happy for his sister and new brother-in-law.

"Spike will be a dad before I will," Zeke said.

"Uh-huh; Zeke find mate and be good dad one day," Spike said.

Zeke smiled at Spike's words of encouragement.

"Thanks Spike; that's a nice thought," Zeke replied.

Spike smiled with satisfaction.

"You know guys; I had a feeling we'd all be related someday," Littlefoot said.

"Uh-huh," Spike agreed.

"Does Dad know about you and Spike?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes he does; he's happy for us and that he's going to be a grandpa again," Sonia replied.

Patty was upset; she is unable to carry eggs; however, she had taken in Amber, Xavier and Coco once Eli was banished. They had become her wards until they reach their 18th Star Day.

"Don't worry Aunt Patty; you will have plenty of nieces and nephews to love and you still have me, Xavier and Coco," Amber said.

Patty cheered up slightly at Amber's comforting words.

"Thanks Amber; you really are terrific," Patty replied.

"Don't go inflating her ego; you know how she gets," Cera told Patty.

"You're one to talk, Aunt Cera," Amber joked.

Cera chuckled. It was true; Cera did have an ego and it was one of her negative traits.

Yes; another chapter done. Another mixed species couple; Spike and Littlefoot's sister Sonia.


	19. Chapter 19

Soon enough, Spike and Sonia were looking at their two eggs. It had been a while since they were laid.

"Spike; I can't wait until these eggs hatch," Sonia told her mate.

"Me neither," Spike admitted.

Ducky approached the nest with Petrie.

"Oh Spike and Sonia; your eggs have arrived," Ducky exclaimed.

"Yep," Spike replied.

"I am gonna be an aunt again; yep, yep, yep," Ducky claimed.

"You sure are Ducky," Sonia told her sister-in-law.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera had their paws full with five hatchlings. They were all squeaking from all the attention they were giving them. Littlefoot grabbed enough tree stars for them all. They started eating moments later. Maya was gobbling her tree star down pretty fast.

"Slow down Maya; you don't want a stomach ache; I've gotten those from eating too fast before; it's not fun," Littlefoot said.

Maya squealed happily and licked her dad's face. Littlefoot chuckled at how affectionate his daughter was being. Once they were done eating, the hatchlings were settled down for a nap. Littlefoot and Cera watched as their children were asleep in the nest.

"I just love being a parent," Cera said.

"Me too; it's so rewarding," Littlefoot added.

At the Thundering Falls, Topsy was taking a drink when Bron snuck up behind him. Bron tapped on Topsy's back with his tail and made him choke on the water. Topsy turned to face Bron while still choking on the water.

"Bron! You scared the shit out of me," Topsy exclaimed.

"Sorry about that; I guess I don't walk heavy on my feet," Bron admitted.

Topsy nodded.

"Just don't do it again," Topsy said.

Bron nodded. He was a prankster at heart ever since he was a kid.

Meanwhile at Sonia and Spike's nest, Ducky and Petrie had some news.

"Guess what; me and Ducky becoming mates," Petrie said.

Sonia and Spike were very happy for the new couple. Ducky smooched Petrie and hugged him.

"Does everyone else know yet?" Sonia asked.

"Not yet; we will tell them one day," Ducky replied.

Sonia and Spike nodded.

There you have it; another chapter finished. Yet another mixed species couple.


	20. Chapter 20

Sonia and Spike were laying by their nest and saw that their eggs were starting to crack. Soon enough, a spiketail female with dark brown skin and violet eyes came out. She looked up at her parents in awe.

"Aw; she's beautiful," Sonia said, a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm a daddy," Spike replied.

Then, the second hatchling that came out is a female longneck; she has violet eyes along with her dad's skin color. Spike and Sonia nuzzled both of their daughters. Moments later, Littlefoot and Cera came by with their children.

"Littlefoot! Cera! Kids! Spike and I have two kids we'd like you to meet," Sonia exclaimed.

Littlefoot and Cera brought their kids closer to the nest. They looked down at their new nieces with smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations sis and Spike," Littlefoot responded.

Spike licked Littlefoot and Cera's faces happily and Sonia nuzzled them.

"They are really beautiful; much like our kids when they first hatched," Littlefoot commented.

The older kids smiled at their dad's comment.

"What are their names?" Cera asked.

"This one is named Aria," Sonia gestured to the longneck hatchling.

"And this one is named Lily," Spike gestured to the spiketail hatchling.

"Such beautiful names; they'll grow up into well adjusted grown ups with you two as their parents," Littlefoot replied.

Sonia and Spike smiled.

Suddenly, Littlefoot and Cera heard a distressed roar off in the distance.

"Oh; that must be Topsy; we need to see what's going on; could you two please watch the kids for a while?" Littlefoot asked.

"Sure; we'd be delighted," Sonia said.

Littlefoot and Cera thanked them and ran in the direction of Topsy's roar.

Moments later, they found Topsy standing by Tria; she was laying on her side and breathing heavily. Topsy was breathing heavily himself. Littlefoot and Cera walked over to him and Tria. They were really worried about them.

"Dad! Topsy!" Littlefoot and Cera exclaimed in unison.

"Littlefoot... Cera... I'm so... I'm... I'm so... glad you're... here," Topsy managed to say.

Cera rubbed her frill up against her dad's and hoped it would calm him down.

"Try and explain this as calmly and rationally as you can; we have all day; the kids are with Sonia and Spike, so they're safe," Littlefoot said.

Topsy nodded as tears were rolling down his face.

"Tria and I were talking earlier; then suddenly, she passed out; her body is so hot that I could barely touch it," Topsy choked out.

Littlefoot nodded and walked over to Tria and checked her over.

"I know this illness; I'm sorry; but, she needs the Night Flower if she's ever to be cured," Littlefoot replied.

Topsy wasn't about to lose Tria; not this way; he was meant to grow old with her.

"Then I'll go and get the Night Flower; it may seem to be a suicidal mission; but, love will make me strong; Tria's life is worth fighting for even if it means sacrificing myself," Topsy declared.

Littlefoot had something to say about that.

"I'm not sending you to the Land of Mists by yourself; you could be killed; I'm going with you; Petrie too; I'm sure we remember how to get there," Littlefoot declared.

"And I'll stay here and look after the kids," Cera replied.

Topsy thought about it and agreed.

"All right," Topsy responded.

Littlefoot nodded.

"I'll go and let Petrie know of the plan; then, we'll meet back here," Littlefoot said.

Soon enough, Petrie and Littlefoot got back to Topsy and Tria's nest. Then, they set out to find a cure for the disease.

Another chapter done; the next chapter will be up soon.


	21. Chapter 21

On the way to the Land of Mists, Littlefoot noticed a change in Topsy's behavior. He was unusually quiet; it really worried him and Petrie. Topsy hasn't said a word since they left the Great Valley; he hasn't even shown an interest in eating when he is usually hungry in the morning. Littlefoot lowered his head to Topsy's eye level and tried to cheer him up.

"I know you're scared; if Cera was in Tria's position; I'd be scared too," Littlefoot said.

Topsy nodded, not saying a word. Tears started filling his eyes as he hung his head while he walked. Littlefoot heard quiet sobs coming from the threehorn and Petrie. Soon enough, Littlefoot began to cry from the sad scene.

"We sorry; we no mean to make you cry," Petrie said.

Topsy turned around and nodded through his tears.

"Yeah; we all love Tria and hope we get the cure to her on time so she can get better," Topsy managed to say.

"That's the most you've said in the past day or two," Littlefoot pointed out.

"Yeah; I just wasn't in the talking mood; don't feel much like eating either," Topsy admitted.

"I understand," Littlefoot replied.

The three of them remained silent for a long time since no one felt much like talking. It was near night time when they appeared in the Land of Mists.

"Stick together; we don't want anybody getting lost," Littlefoot warned.

"Not to worry; at least not me," Petrie said.

"What's that mean beakbrain?" Topsy retorted.

Petrie cowered away from the angry threehorn.

"Topsy; calling Petrie names won't make this situation any better," Littlefoot responded.

Topsy looked over at Petrie.

"Sorry about that beakbrain remark; I'm just really scared that Tria might be dead by the time we get back to the valley," Topsy admitted.

"That okay; me know you no mean what you said; you likely say it out of grief," Petrie said.

"That's better; now if we would like to find the Night Flower; lets get going; it's almost dark," Littlefoot demanded.

After a while, Topsy, Littlefoot and Petrie found the meadow where the Night Flowers bloomed.

"There they are; the same Night Flowers that saved my grandpa's life," Littlefoot replied.

"Then lets grab some and get back to the Great Valley," Topsy commanded.

Soon enough, the three of them headed back the way they came. Topsy hoped that Tria would still be alive so he could tell her how much she means to him.

There goes another completed chapter; I hope things turn out better in the next chapter. Wait and see.


	22. Chapter 22

After reaching the Great Valley, Topsy, Littlefoot and Petrie brought the Night Flowers to Tria. Everyone settled near the sick threehorn as Topsy brought the flowers over to her. He saw that she is barely breathing. His eyes were brimming with tears; he began to think they didn't get back on time.

"Tria... please don't... please don't die...," Topsy managed to say.

The threehorn shifted her head and opened her eyes.

"Topsy," Tria began to say.

"Don't try to talk Tria; all you have to do is eat these flowers; they'll help cure you of your disease," Littlefoot said.

Once the flowers were placed in Tria's mouth, she ate as much as she could. After a few moments, Topsy thought they didn't give them to her in time. He lowered his head and sobbed quietly. Tria managed to lift her head and smile.

"Aw Topsy; I'll be fine; I'm feeling better already," Tria said.

Tria managed to rub her frill up against Topsy's frill.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Topsy said.

This time, Topsy shed tears of relief. He was so happy that Tria was going to live.

"Tria; you may have been cured; but, you still need to regain your strength," Littlefoot replied.

"I know; thanks for saving me," Tria replied.

Littlefoot, Petrie and Topsy nodded.

Tricia came forward and nuzzled her mom.

"I am so glad you're feeling better Mom; we were all worried that you weren't going to make it," Tricia said.

"I am glad too, Tricia," Tria responded.

Everyone surrounding Tria was happy that she's going to live.

Another chapter has been completed. Things should be getting better in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

A few days have passed since Tria was cured of her disease. Ducky and Petrie have great news to tell all their friends. Everyone waited for the news.

"Me and Petrie have now become mates," Ducky replied.

"That's great Ducky," Littlefoot told his sister-in-law.

Ducky smiled.

"Now we all related," Petrie claimed.

"Oh yep, yep, yep," Ducky replied.

"Just wait until the eggs come; then, you'll be in for a big surprise," Cera remarked.

Ducky and Petrie smiled wide at the thought of becoming parents.

"We look forward to that," Petrie replied.

Meanwhile, an old threehorn identical to Topsy arrived at the Great Valley. He made his way over to the large group and stood near Topsy.

"Large turn-out, huh?" he asked.

Topsy turned to look at the threehorn and gasped.

"Dad? Is that really you?" Topsy asked.

"Yes it is," Tyrone replied.

Topsy couldn't believe it; his dad hasn't been seen since his last visit over 11 cold times ago.

"It's great to see you again; Mom and the girls are doing great; they live with me at my nest," Topsy said.

Tyrone was happy for his ex-mate even though he missed having her by his side.

"You can come see them if you'd like; she told me that she misses you," Topsy added.

The old threehorn nodded.

Topsy led him over to his nest. Upon reaching the nest, Tyrone set his eyes on Theresa. She hasn't changed much in his eyes; like she was when they first visited the valley together with their daughters Celine and Rita. Theresa and the girls turned their heads to look at Tyrone.

"Daddy? Is that really you?" Rita asked.

"We haven't seen you since Cera was a kid; now she's going on 25," Celine added.

Tyrone was wide-eyed; his little Cera was almost 25. That made him feel really old.

"I was just passing through; didn't think you'd want me around after what I said about longnecks all those years ago," Tyrone admitted.

Theresa chuckled and nudged Tyrone with her paw.

"That was the past Tyrone; we've all forgiven you," Theresa replied.

Tyrone smiled.

"I just hate what happened between us Theresa; we used to be so happy together," Tyrone responded.

"We can still be happy together; just as friends," Theresa said.

"I'd like that," Tyrone admitted.

Topsy and his sisters are happy that their parents are getting along again. They were waiting for this moment for 11 cold times.

"Let's leave them alone for a while; you coming, Topsy?" Rita asked.

"Sure; how about we go to the Thundering Falls," Topsy suggested.

Once the three siblings got to the Thundering Falls, they met up with Dinah and Dana.

"Dinah and Dana; do you remember my sisters Celine and Rita?" Topsy asked.

"Yes we do; how are you doing?" Dana asked.

"Just fine Dana; it's been a long time since we last law you," Celine replied.

"Yeah; we were only about 6 the last time you were here," Dinah added.

Meanwhile, Ducky and Petrie have been getting their nest ready for the eggs. They are hoping for their hatchlings to be healthy.

"I am looking forward to becoming a Mom," Ducky told Petrie.

"Me love idea about becoming a Dad," Petrie agreed.

Many weeks have passed and it was Ducky and Petrie's turn to become parents. Ducky had laid two eggs. Everyone surrounded the nest and looked at the eggs.

"Cousins," Aria exclaimed.

"Yep, yep, yep; these babies will be your cousins," Ducky told her niece.

The second to last chapter has been finished. the next chapter will be an epilogue.


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone in the Great Valley surrounded Ducky and Petrie's nest as their eggs started to break apart. Out came a swimmer female; she is colored like Petrie and has Ducky's eyes. The second hatchling is a female flyer; she is colored like Ducky and has her eyes. Ducky and Petrie looked at their daughters and smiled.

"You shall be called Olivia," Petrie gestured to the flyer hatchling.

Olivia grinned at her name and nodded her head.

"And you shall be named Brooke," Ducky told the swimmer hatchling.

Brooke loved the sound of her name.

"Yep, yep, yep," Brooke exclaimed.

"Awwww; she talks like me; yep, yep, yep," Ducky said.

Soon enough, the hatchlings were introduced to their blended family. They bonded well with their younger cousins since they are almost the same age. Ducky and Petrie are happy with their new family and hoped their children will grow up and have good lives.

There you have it; the final chapter. There is a sequel in the works. Stay tuned.


End file.
